After
by Dark Bliss1
Summary: Colin surived surgery, but things between him and Amy go bad, and Amy turns to-you guessed it, Ephram.
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer: All I own is the clothes on my back and a bunch of junk in my room....sue me and that's all you'd get. I don't own any of the characters.  
  
It's three months after Colin's surgery. He's better than ever and is back in school. One day he and Amy go on a date. They meet in a nice resturaunt and immediatly start arguing.  
  
"Colin, you know it makes me angry when you talk about Ephram like he's...like he's some kind of mental case!"  
  
Amy slammed her fork down on the table and glared at onlookers. She and Colin had been fighting alot lately.  
  
"Well, it makes me mad when you talk about him, which is, oh, let me see, EVERY FIVE SECONDS!"  
  
Colin started yelling about how Amy didn't love him anymore, and how he thought she liked Ephram more than him. People were starting to stare at them.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Colin!"  
  
Amy looked him dead in the eye, and he stopped yelling.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"You're right, and you know what, it's not hard to figure out. Even though I have treated Ephram like crap for the whole time since you came out of surgery, and pretty much the whole time you've been out of your coma, he's always been there for me.... but I do or say one wrong thing and you act like It's the end of the world!"  
  
She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Amy?"  
  
Colin looked furious.  
  
"Colin....I can't see you anymore. You are completly right. I like Ephram. And don't get me wrong, I loved you. I stood by you for four months while you were in a coma. I stood up for you even when it was messing up my relationship with my dad. I even stayed with you when you punched out Brite! But it just wasn't enough for you."  
  
She was crying now, and Colin was looking angrier and angrier.  
  
"Nope, you kept on insisting that I was unfaithful to you, and that I liked Emphram more than you. Well, you know what, you said it so much that it made it true!!"  
  
Colin looked at her, his face red with anger.  
  
"FINE!!! YOU WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT? FINE! WE ARE OVER, AMY!"  
  
A waiter approached their table,  
  
"Sir, Miss, we must ask you to either keep it down, or leave the resturaunt. You are disturbing the other customers."  
  
Colin stood up.  
  
"That's FINE, I'm going home. GOODBYE, Amy. I don't ever want to see your face again."  
  
Amy burst into tears again as Colin walked out of the resuraunt. 


	2. The Phone Call

The next morning Ephram Brown woke up to his alarm ringing loudly. SLAM, Ephram smacked it so hard it flew off his nightstand. Amazingly, it was still ringing. Ephram sat up, puzzled as he realized it wasn't even plugged in anymore. Then he bolted downstairs as he realized it was the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Ephram's chest heaved rapidly as he panted for breath.  
  
"Hey Ephram, it's me, Amy."  
  
Ephram's heart almost stopped, It was Amy, the same girl he had been having a dream about. In his dream they were on a date at the movies, wathing a mushy chick flick, which neither of them cared about as they were busy making out.  
  
"Uh...Hi Amy, what's up?"  
  
He poured a glass of water but spilled it all over the counter when he heard the girl of his dreams ask the one question he had been dying to ask her for a long time.  
  
"Nothing much....Hey, I was wondering, are you free tonight? I thought we could go see a movie...if you want to."  
  
Ephram didn't even have time to think before the reply popped out of his mouth.  
  
"Absolutely, but....wait, what about Colin?"  
  
He paused on the name he had learned to despise.  
  
"We...had a fight....about, um, you, actually...."  
  
Ephram tried to sound concerned, although he was actually intrigued that he was part of their reason for splitting.  
  
"Really? That's...um... too bad... are you alright?"  
  
He smiled, but felt guilty about being so happy about this.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I want to talk to you, so let's meet at the park and talk for a while, until the movie starts....then we can walk to the theatre."  
  
"Sounds great! So, I'll see you around seven?"  
  
He smiled, and heard her voice brighten.  
  
"Perfect! Bye, Ephram!"  
  
"Bye Amy!"  
  
He hung up the phone, barely able to supress a scream of happiness. He was going on a date with the one girl he had had his eyes on since he moved to dinky little Everwood, the one girl he had always cared for, Amy Abbott. 


	3. Dr Brown

Ephram cleaned up the small pool of water that now covered a majority of the kitchen counter, humming a tune under his breath, beaming so much that he felt almost stupid. He finished drying the counter and threw away the paper towels just as his father walked into the kitchen, yawning.  
  
"Hey Ephram....must have slept in a bit. Did I hear the phone ring?"  
  
Andy Brown opened the fridge, looking for something to eat for breakfast.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ephram grabbed an apple from the counter and leaned against the wall, taking a bite out of the fruit.  
  
"Well? Who was it?"  
  
Dr. Brown turned to Ephram with a carton of milk in his hands, and closed the fridge door with his elbow.  
  
"It was Amy."  
  
His dad smiled and poured cereal into a cereamic bowl, and added milk. It was about the only thing he could make that qualified as food.  
  
"Oh yeah? What'd she want?"  
  
Ephram took a huge bite out of the apple, obviously trying to muffle his words, for the thought of his dad's 'way to go' speeches made him want to puke.  
  
"Shre warnet to gru arut widf ne todite"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
He sighed, and swallowed his mouthful of apple.  
  
"She wanted to go out with me tonight... are you happy now?"  
  
"Ok, great... When are you leaving, and when are you coming back? That's all I want to know."  
  
Suprised his dad didn't say more, he told him that he was leaving at 6:30 and probably wouldn't be back until after eleven.  
  
"Eleven-thirty at the LATEST, Ephram, and I'm only letting you skip curfew this once, alright?"  
  
Ephram grinned, happy his dad was actually being cool about this, instead of being his normal, irritating self.  
  
"Ok, thanks dad!"  
  
"No problem! Good luck."  
  
They both smiled and Ephram retreated to his room to get ready... eight hours early. He was so nervous that he needed all the preparation he could get. 


	4. The Date

By the time 6:30 rolled around Ephram Brown had spent almost eight hours trying to figure out what he would say to her, what he would wear, and what cologne he would use. He finally decided and called himself a jackass for taking so long to get ready. But, this was special. He wanted this date to be perfect. Ephram left at 6:30 and walked to the Everwood town park. He found a bench near the entrance underneath a beautiful weeping willow tree, and waited for Amy to arrive. Ten minutes later he heard footsteps and turned to see Amy walking towards him, looking particularly pretty. Ephram stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"Hi Ephram!"  
  
She smiled and walked with him to the bench, and they both sat down.  
  
"Hey Amy! You look great!"  
  
Amy blushed, and thanked Ephram.  
  
"Thanks...you don't look half bad yourself!"  
  
They both laughed nervously, and a warm breeze passed over them.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Ephram said this looking at Amy. He put his hand on hers, and she moved a little closer to him.  
  
"Ephram, I want to tell you something. The reason that me and Colin broke up is because we don't love eachother anymore....and because, well, I have feelings for you... I guess I always have."  
  
They looked at eachother, their faces just inches apart, and leaned in close, until their lips met for a few glorious moments.  
  
"I have always cared about you Amy, as cheesy as this all sounds... I'm just glad we can finally be together."  
  
He paused, looking at her with a half smile, half frown on his handsome face.  
  
"We can be together now, can't we Amy?"  
  
She kissed him, and smiled at him.  
  
"What do you think, Ephram?"  
  
They both smiled playfully and started kissing. They never went to the movie, they just sat in the park kissing until Ephram's watch beeped, meaning it was 10:30.  
  
"Oh crap, I was supposed to call my brother when the movie got out so he could come pick me up... he told me if it was after ten I was out of luck, he is going over to his girlfriend's house and our parents are out of town. I have to walk home now..."  
  
She grinned, hoping Ephram was thinking what she was thinking. He was.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?"  
  
She nodded, both smiled and they started towards Amy's house. 


	5. Amy's Words

When the two arrived at Amy's house, they found the lights were all off in the Abbott family home, and concluded that Brite had already left for his girlfriend's house. Amy looked at Ephram as they stood facing eachother in front of the door. Then they started kissing again and she invited him inside.  
  
"Alright, sure, but I have to leave in like fifteen minutes....Dad will kill me if I come home after 11:30."  
  
They both grinned and Amy unlocked the front door to her house. They went inside and sat on the couch, and started making out. Ten minutes later Brite came downstairs and saw the two on the couch.  
  
"Oh GOD AMY! Geez, could you do that somewhere else? Hey, wait, is that... EPHRAM???"  
  
Brite looked like he was going to puke. Amy and Ephram looked up from the couch and both turned a bit red.  
  
"What the hell is going on? What happened to Colin? Amy...Eph...oh god...I'm gonna barf..."  
  
Amy looked at Brite, embarrased and annoyed.  
  
"Brite, why are you home? Aren't you supposed to be at Muffin's house? Or was it Cookie... It was something edible..."  
  
Ephram laughed, and Brite threw Amy a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Her NAME is Candy, it's short for Candice, and that's not the point. Why the hell are you making out with this...FREAK on our couch, that should be Colin!"  
  
Both Amy and Ephram went from smiling to glowering in one second flat.  
  
"Hey, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about Brite! We broke up. And I love Ephram now, so get over it!"  
  
This time Ephram and Brite looked at Amy, both shocked at what she had said...  
  
"You...you....you....you LOVE him? LOVE?! LOVE!!!???"  
  
Brite turned pale, and looked at Amy like she was crazy.  
  
"I...ur...uhh...."  
  
Ephram's watch beeped again as Amy was about to explain her mis-said word. He wanted to break it against the coffee table for intterupting this conversation, but it was 11:10, and he would have to sprint home. 


	6. Home Again

Ephram looked up from his watch. He really wanted to stay, this was almost entertaining seeing Brite look so freaked out.  
  
"Sorry Amy, I got to leave, like, NOW. Dad's gonna kill me! Bye..."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, then got up and went to the door. Looking back, he grinned and waved at Brite.  
  
"Later, Brite!"  
  
As he closed the door behind him, he heard Brite make this yelping noise as Amy popped him across the side of the head for being so rude. Ephram laughed quietly and sprinted down the street towards his house. When he got to his house, he looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:29. Pefect. He opened the door and saw his dad sitting on the couch reading a book. Dr. Brown looked over the top of the novel and smiled.  
  
"Right on time....for once! How'd it go?"  
  
Ephram grinned, still chuckling at Brite's reaction.  
  
"Good, everything went good."  
  
"So what movie did you see?"  
  
Ephram stopped grinning, trying to think up an answer.  
  
"Um...nothing...we missed the movie, so we just stayed in the park...."  
  
He headed for the stairs, hoping to get away without being questioned.  
  
"Wait a minute, you two stayed in a park for five hours....what were you two doing?"  
  
Dr. Brown paused after he asked his question, his frown quickly turning to a slight grin. He raised his hand and gestured for Ephram to ignore his last question.  
  
"Never mind... don't answer that... I was young once."  
  
Ephram heaved a sigh of releif, then headed upstairs to his room thankful that his dad had understood.  
  
"Nite, dad."  
  
"Good night Ephram." 


	7. I Love You

The next morning Ephram woke up and headed for the livingroom, not wanting breakfast this particular summer morning, still thinking about what Amy had said the night before. He wondered if she really had meant what she had said. Making up his mind on what he had to do, he smiled nervously to himself, and retreated once more to his room upstairs to get dressed. Withing fifteen minutes he was out the door, heading to Amy's house. Halfway there he was suprised to see Amy walking towards him.  
  
"Amy!"  
  
She walked quickly towards him, looking both happy and nervous at seeing him.  
  
"Ephram!"  
  
"I was just going to see you."  
  
They both said that at the same time and laughed nervously. Amy noticed she and Ephram were right next to Mama Jo's diner, where Nina, Ephram's next door neighbor worked. She gestured to Ephram and he nodded and together they went to find a seat in the Everwood-famous diner.  
  
"Amy, I was coming to see you because of what you said last night at your house... I wanted to tell you that-"  
  
Before Ephram could finish his sentance he stopped, because he was nervous about the words he was about to say, nervous that he could possibly screw everything up with the girl he had wanted for so long. As he was about to say it, Amy interrupted him.  
  
"I meant what I said last night, Ephram. I didn't want to say it so bluntly, but... "  
  
"I love you."  
  
They both said it at the same time, and both broke into huge nervous grins. Ephram reached across the table and took Amy's hand in his. He wanted to kiss her, but they were in a diner where old ladies seemed to take interest in teenagers' lives, and they were aware that there was already a couple of older ladies staring at them over their menus. They both laughed and headed out of the diner. As they walked down the street towards Amy's house, Ephram asked Amy what happened with Brite the previous night after he left. She laughed and said that she had straightened him out and he wouldn't be such an ass anymore.  
  
"What did you say to make him chill out?"  
  
"Uh....well, I just told him that Colin was a jerk to me, and that you were always there for me no matter what, and that I loved you and there was nothing he could do to change that. He sorta sighed and wheezed at the same time and said 'oh fine...whatever, but if he hurts you he dies.' And that's about it."  
  
Ephram looked at her. He was shocked at what she had said about him always being there for her.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I could never hurt you."  
  
She turned her head towards him, and smiled. Then she took his arm and put it around her shoulder and together they walked on to her house, in love. 


	8. The Suprise

It's about six months later, and Ephram is in his room, wearing a black tux, and putting gel in his hair. His little sister Delia walks in through his open door, and plops down on his bed, staring fixedly on her older brother.  
  
"You look great, Ephram!"  
  
Her brother smiled.  
  
"Thanks Delia. Hey, can you pass me that green bottle over there?"  
  
He pointed to a bottle of cologne on his desk, the same he had worn six months before, on his first date with Amy. Delia picked it up and walked across the room to Ephram, who thanked her and sprayed a small bit on himself.  
  
"Finished! What do you think?"  
  
He turned to his little sister, his arms at his sides. She nodded in approval.  
  
"When are you picking up Amy?"  
  
"Five. We're going out with her brother and his girlfriend to eat dinner before the dance. Oh I can't beleive I'm going to prom. I swore I'd never subject myself to the prep fest, but, I didn't have Amy then."  
  
A few minutes later Delia had left the room and Ephram's dad knocked on the door frame.  
  
"The one time my door is open you choose to knock. Go figure."  
  
Dr. Brown grinned and stepped into his only son's room. He looked at Ephram, and a tear appeared in his eye.  
  
"My god, you're getting old! Your mother would be proud, just look at you! You look so sophisticated!"  
  
Ephram was happy at his dad's comment, but hid it by acting annoyed.  
  
"Don't start crying, then you'll sound like an actual woman!"  
  
They both laughed, and then Ephram realized it was time to leave. The two of them headed downstairs, and Ephram's dad handed him his credit card.  
  
"You pay for the dinner, and if you have time....you can pick her up something from Rustin's Jewlers... just try not to max out my card, ok?"  
  
Ephram looked at his dad, and felt a tear come to his eye. He hugged his dad and thanked him.  
  
"Thanks so much dad....you're really great!"  
  
"Your welcome. Oh, don't forget her corsage!"  
  
Ephram ran to the fridge and took a plastic container that contained a white orchid corsage. He took it in his hand and headed towards the door. Then both of them heard a car horn honk outside. Dr. Brown grinned as though he knew what it was, and Ephram opened the front door, shocked to see a limo waiting in front of his house, with a driver holding the door open for him. He looked at his dad, then back to the limo, and then back to his dad, stuttered a bit, and finally got out what he was trying to say.  
  
"This...is...amazing....I can never thank you enough...oh god dad thank you SO much!"  
  
Dr. Brown smiled sedately and hugged his son. Then he watched as Ephram got into the limo, waved happily, and dissapeared down the street. Inside the limo, Ephram asked the driver to let him out about a half a block away from Amy's house, so he could suprise her with the limo, but first to bring him to the jewlers. The driver grinned and said he'd be happy to. When Ephram got out of the limo he walked quickly into the shop and was greeted by the shop owner, who helped him pick out the perfect gift for Amy. After he had paid and the man had put the gift in a black velvet box, Ephram took the box and put it on the seat next to him in the limo. Then the driver dropped him off down the street from Amy's house, and agreed to meet him at her house in 15 mintes. 


	9. Dinner

Free hand shaking Ephram knocked on Amy Abbott's front door. He straightened out the front of his suit and the door was opened by Mrs. Abbott, Amy's mother.  
  
"Well hello Ephram! My you look quite handsome in that suit. Amy's upstairs, she'll be down in a minute. Come in dear."  
  
Ephram smiled and stepped inside, waiting at the foot of the stairs. About two minutes later Amy came down the stairs. Ephram's heart almost stopped at the sight of her. She was wearing a long, light pink, form-fitting gown, that was cut very low in the back, and her hair was done up in a loose bun with spiral curls falling gently from it. She seemed to glow as she walked down the stairs. When she looked at him her heart about stopped too. He looked so handsome in his tux, and he was holding a beautiful corsage at his side, smiling gorgeously. She reached the bottom of the stairs and neither of them could stop smiling.  
  
"You...look...beautiful, Amy."  
  
Ephram took her hand, and leaned over to kiss it. She giggled.  
  
"So do you...I mean, you look handsome."  
  
They both laughed nervously. Then as he was handing her the orchid he remembered the limo.  
  
"Oh, Amy! I almost forgot, the suprise!"  
  
Amy looked at Ephram, curious as to what his suprise would be. With her father and mother standing with them, Ephram checked his watch and opened the door to reveal the limo parked in front of the house. Amy and her mother gasped and Dr. Abbott smiled approvingly.  
  
"Oh Ephram! It's wonderful! You're amazing!"  
  
She threw her arms around him and his heart melted. The two soon bid her parents goodbye and Ephram took Amy's arm and walked her to the limo, opening the door for her, now glad that he had put the box closer to the door he had just opened, so she wouldn't see it just yet. Once they were in, he told the driver the location of the resturaunt they were meeting Brite at, and the limo set off towards it's destination. Once the car had started moving, Ephram reached next to him on the seat and picked up the box. He looked at Amy and handed it to her, grinning nervously. She looked at the box and at him and smiled like she was about to cry she was so happy.  
  
"What's this Ephram? You didn't have to..."  
  
She lifted the lid and gasped in suprise and shock at the gold and diamond necklace inside it. It was a gold chain with a gold and diamond heart pendant. He took it from the box and put his hands behind her neck, clasping it gently and resting one hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his and started crying, smiling all the while.  
  
"Oh Ephram....this is just so perfect! You're so perfect! Oh my gosh I'm so pathtic!"  
  
She laughed, and he kissed her.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Both smiled and laughed. Then the limo came to a stop in front of the resturaunt. Ephram got out and put his hand out to help Amy get out. She took his arm and he shut the door with the free one. They told the driver to come back at 6:40. He nodded and drove off, and they walked into the resuraunt to meet Brite. 


	10. The Question

"Ephram Brown and Amy Abbott to meet Brite Abbott and Susan Lee ."  
  
Ephram said this with experience to the man at the desk in front of them.  
  
"Yes sir, right this way."  
  
They followed the man to a table where they saw Brite and his girlfriend of the month, Suzy. When they sat down Brite gawked at the diamond necklace around Amy's neck for a minute, looked at Ephram, smiled discreetly as though he didn't really want to approve, but couldn't help it, and then greeted them happily.  
  
"Hey Amy, Hey Ephram."  
  
They both said hey back the four of them continued their meal until, at 6:30 they were all done. Ephram paid for his and Amy's dinner, and then he and Amy told Brite and Suzy they'd see them at the dance in a half an hour. When Amy and Ephram got outside the limo was there 5 minutes early, and he drove them to the same park they had spent their first official date together. They got out and Ephram put his arm around Amy. He put his other hand in his pocket and looked over at Amy, knowing what he was about to do was something he'd thought about for a long time, and it was something he felt was right in his heart. He walked over to that same bench, and asked Amy to sit down. She looked at him, puzzled, and sat down. He was so nervous he thought he might pass out before he was able to say what he wanted to say. Shaking slightly, Ephram got down on one knee in front of her, and pulled his mother's ring out of his pocket. Amy's jaw dropped.  
  
"Amy Abbott, I love you. And I know we're only 16, but this just feels right. I have loved you from the moment I saw you..."  
  
Amy was crying now...  
  
"...and I am here in this park, to ask you....to marry me. Amy Abbott, will you marry me?"  
  
Ephram had tears in his eyes, his voice was cracking. Amy paused, looking silently from the ring, to him...on one knee in front of her, asking her to marry him. With tears pouring down her face, Amy said.... *********************************************** HAHAHAHAHHA bet you hate ME right now. I am only adding the final chapter(s) when I get some feedback. Email me: gothangel88@hotmail.com if you want to hear the rest of the story. Once I get 5 emails/reveiws, i'll put the last part of this story on here. 


	11. Brite's Discovery

************************************************************** ************************ Mwahaha, next chapter....thanx to the emails and review(s). I'm glad ppl like it! ************************************************************** ************************  
  
"I....I...I...Yes! Oh yes! I can't beleive this! It's so wonderful Ephram! I love you so much!"  
  
By now both of them and tears pouring down thier faces. Ephram stood up and so did Amy, and he slid the ring onto Amy's finger. It was a perfect fit, and the two of them hugged and kissed eachother until they realized it was time for them to go to the prom. They hurried to the limo and got in. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and fixed her makeup, laughing.  
  
"Look at me I'm a mess!"  
  
Ephram looked at her, but she looked gorgeous to him.  
  
"You look beautiful, Amy, as usual."  
  
He smiled, and she blushed. The two didn't stop staring at eachother until the limo pulled up in front of the country club where the prom was being held. They thanked the limo driver and asked him to be there at midnight. They walked arm in arm up to the building and waved to a couple people they knew. They soon found Brite inside, but when they approached they noticed Colin was there with a cheerleader. Everyone stopped smiling when Amy and Ephram approached.  
  
"Hi Donna."  
  
Amy glanced at Colin's date, Donna. She and Amy used to be good friends, until she started going out with Colin. She had sworn she hated him not too long before they had broken up.  
  
"Hi Amy."  
  
"Amy....what's that?"  
  
Brite pointed to Amy's ring. She tucked it behind her dress skirt.  
  
"A ring... So, the club is beautiful, huh?"  
  
Brite tried to see the ring but gave up, shooting a look of suspicion at Ephram. They all soon got to talking, but not too far into the coversation, Brite asked Amy to step into the lobby with him for a second. She looked annoyed and nervous, and followed Brite into the lobby with a backwards glance at Ephram.  
  
"What....is THAT?"  
  
Brite grabbed Amy's hand and jabbed his finger at the ring.  
  
"Gee, Brite, all these years of being alive and you STILL don't know the word for RING?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Amy, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Well, if you are so smart, Brite, why don't you take a guess?"  
  
Brite knew what it was. He knew that his little sister was now engaged. He wanted to scream, but instead he hugged her. And walked back into the ballroom. Suprised at his calmness, Amy followed her brother. When they got back to the dancefloor, Brite grabbed Ephram's arm and stepped to the side of the room with him.  
  
"I'm gonna say this once, I'm glad it was you, and not Colin. You are serious about her, and I know you'll take care of her. Welcome to the family."  
  
Ephram looked at him, and before he knew it, Brite hugged him.  
  
"Oh, and, you ever hurt her, I'll kill you."  
  
That was more like it. 


	12. The Best Day

The prom was amazing. At 11:30, Amy and Ephram head outside to the garden. It's a beautiful little area with a little pond and artificial waterfall. They sat on the grass in front of the waterfall, and Amy set her head against Ephram's chest. She had already taken her hair down and it was falling around her face in long spirals. Ephram's tie was loosened and his hair wasn't quite as "perfect" as it was earlier that day. They sat there for a full 3 minutes just feeling eachother breath, then Ephram spoke.  
  
"Amy....this has been the best day of my life. I love you."  
  
Amy sighed in agreement.  
  
"This had been the most amazing day of my life, I'm so happy Ephram...I love you too."  
  
Together they sat like that for a half hour, when Ephram's watch beeped once again, signaling it was midnight. Ephram helped Amy up and the two of them walked to the limo, and Ephram realized he'd have to tell his father soon. When they got into the car, Ephram turned to Amy, and brought up the parents deal.  
  
"Well, Brite knows, now we have your parents, my dad, and Delia to tell."  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"I want to tell everyone at the same time, that way nobody feels like they were thought of last. Brite guessed....I just hope he doesn't tell Dad first."  
  
"Lets invite them all to dinner, Delia's birthday is coming up, I'll talk to her and tell her that it would be nice if she invited you, and you family....then we'll tell then all then, ok?"  
  
"That's good. Oh, here's my house! Wow, this night flew by."  
  
Ephram helped Amy out of the limo and they walked together up towards her front door. The light went on, and Amy's mom looked out the window, smiled, and walked away.  
  
"Well, Brite must not have told Dad yet, he would've come out here and dragged us both inside!"  
  
They both laughed, and Ephram leaned in to kiss Amy goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, Amy."  
  
"Goodnight Ephram. Love you!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Amy went inside and closed the door behind her, and Ephram walked to the limo, and told the driver that he wanted to walk home. The driver nodded and Ephram thanked him. The drive drove away and Ephram walked home, from the best day of his life. 


End file.
